Wind, Ice, and Misfortune
by Enter Pseudonym
Summary: Makai politics are an intricate tangle of forbiden passions, dark political deeds, and scandal. Kimiko just happened to be the kidnapped daughter of one of the biggest scandals in memorable history. And when her father decides to take interested in her...
1. Chapter 1

Hey listen I really am trying to get the remake of ChaosKitsune up but I'm having trouble keeping to the original plot line… Yeah I know… well anyways at some point in time this popped into my head and refused to leave so here we go…

Wind's Child

Chapter One: The Girl

Lord Kaito sat in Koenma-sama's office nervously awaiting four children apparently. He sent out a blue haired chit to collect them here but… could he really place that much faith on a human, and three abominations? 1 He didn't want his prejudices (He wasn't afraid to call them what they were, why lie? He was a prejudice bastard and he knew it!) to impede the quest he was paying for! Not when this bastard of a youkai prince was charging him so much! Finally the children arrived in the standard form of youth, complaining and grumbling about everything. But wisely the lord kept his snide comments to himself.

"Yusuke this is Lord Kaito, He is paying you for your services in locating someone in the Ningekai." Kaito bowed when his name was mentioned.

"If you don't mind who exactly are we looking for?" Kurama asked schooling his voice to be nonchalant.

"My daughter." He supplied. "You see she was kidnapped from us, my mate and I, 18 years ago, we have been looking for her ever since but in two months time we plan to crown her heir to my entire kingdom, and so we have come to enlist your aid in the recovery, we knew where she is but are unable to retrieve her, these kidnappers are a vicious sort and are best left to professionals, like yourselves.

Fyubi Kimiko stood outside her apartment door, inside her Okaa-san had the vacuum going and a retarded soap opera show on the TV. How was she going to tell her mom that she got into another fight? That she had maimed the other girl? That she had been kicked out of school?

(Kimi's POV)

The stupid bitch deserved it though. She should have known better than to try and get all of her friends together and try and pick a fight with me. _And all over a boy that would never even look at any of them even remotely interested._ I thought with a scowl. It was ridiculous that they would subject themselves to such extreme measures over a boy that had as much interest in them as he would in getting dick-rot. Another tear rolled down my cheek as any hopes of remaining here in the Ningekai seemed lost. See my Okaa-san was the princess of koori-youkai, the man she truly loved was a commoner and there-fore out of bounds, her loving parents immediately gave her up to the first single prince they could find. After they mated he kicked her out of the palace and unable to return home she came here. This is where I was born this place is all I ever knew and truthfully the Makai scares me. I know Okaa-san's pissed off because she's vacuuming it a habit like some people bake things or clean or some other quirk, she vacuums which really isn't that odd. I open the door resigning to my fate. Okaa-san also has big fat tears stains.

"Kami-sama Kimi! What are you gonna do now? Your Principal called he said that the girl was so scared of you she tore herself up on barb-wire trying to get away from you! And that you've been expelled! We have to send you to another school for your final year! And her parents are pressing charges!" She stopped mid rant to notice the healing bruises on me.

"What happened?" she demanded sharply.

"They ganged up on me because a stupid boy, that her and her friends adore, gave me a compliment." I muttered and flopped down onto the couch. Silence reigned for another hour or two until we got another call from the school.

"Moshi Moshi?" Mom spoke into the phone.

"Fyubi-san? This is Principal Akito from your daughter's school I wish to extend a formal apology to you and your daughter on behalf of the Shinjuku School District for accusing your daughter of starting a fight. We, ah, happened to catch the entire fight on a security camera across the street and it clearly shows Fyubi-chan being out numbered by Kodori-san and tachi ganging up on your daughter and we wish to see her back in school next week. Ja Na" 2

"Ja Ne" she replied.

"Kimi," she hung up the phone. "I don't like this, it's a little too convenient, and it reeks of your father. I want you to be extra careful when you go back to school. No more fights growling nothing non-human. Do you understand?"

(End of POV)

"Hai Okaa-san." She said softly.

Kimiko stood in the small bathroom the apartment had and scrutinized her appearance, sans-illusions to make her look human; thankfully she didn't have the standard uni-horn in the middle of the top of her head, like the traditional kaze youkai, or the pupil less eyes of the Koori youkai but there was other things she got from her two nationalities, the fly away white hair, from her Otou-san, with deep blue streaks, courtesy of her Okaa-san, and the standard blue eyes both youkai seem to posses. Plus the standard pointy ears, slanted pupils, claws (albeit though they were the dainty claws of a royal woman they could still do some damage) inhuman hearing, super eyesight, speed beyond sight (if given proper incentive( IE chased with a sword)), super human strength (Actually it was just above human strength) ya know the works. But Kimiko was looking beyond all that, she was looking at her nose, it had to be her mothers it's too delicate for a man's, and her wrists, again her mother, and her face, this time she figured it was her Otou-san's, her Okaa-san had a more round face, her ears, hmm maybe from an ancestor, her frame, not her Okaa-san but not her Otou-san's either, it was a little too delicate for a mans but not like her Okaa-san's frail wispy figure, Hmm maybe a mixture of both?

"Kimi bedtime!" her Okaa-san called.

"Hai!" she stopped her inquiry of how a zit got on her chin and went to bed, after applying a healthy dose of over night acne cream to her skin.

"Night Okaa-san!"

"Night Sweetie!" And the lights flicked out in the small apartment.

"I know the people who live here they didn't seem like youkai to me, In fact the girl goes to my school!" Kurama said quietly. Koenma had pulled in some youkai out of the prison and had offered parole in exchange for helping to train 'the kidnapped daughter' of a lord and many of them jumped at the chance. They we're waiting at Genkai's temple where it had been determined safe for the princess. On the count of three the group burst into the apartment and in the confusion grabbed Kimiko.

Half way up the stairs to the temple that Genkai lived in Kurama spoke up.

"Did anyone else think that it was a little unusual? Or even a bit too easy? They didn't even offer resistance!" He gestured towards the unconscious girl slumped over Kuwabara's shoulder.

"They obviously weren't expecting us." Hiei intoned.

"It doesn't matter." Yusuke said when they got to the top of the steps in the temple.

"She needs to get an elevator." Kuwabara gasped. Boton stood at the top to great the Reikai Tantei.

"Hey all Koenma and everyone is already inside awaiting the princess!" She chirped walking back to hang out with Yusuke. Inside the temple A veritable assortment of youkai and ningen sat on little puffs of pillows waiting for one girl. Amongst those were Lord Kaito and his consort a kaze-youkai called Ohren, who had as little clothing as socially acceptable while leaving nothing to the imagination. To Lady Ohren's right sat an ancient kaze-youkai couple who seemed to be his lords parents, Next to them (and obviously to their displeasure) sat Genkai, and so on the rest sat in a semi-circle looking to where the unconscious Kimiko was put to lay. General murmurs about the girl tumbled about, A little while passed and the general hum of conversations faded away, Genkai, standing up from her position, sent a wave of psychic energy out to the still form effectively wakening her up.

"Mm wuh…Nani? Where am I?" she groaned. A low tumble of murmurs behind her grated against her ears. Stiffly she sat up, the muscles that she was using protesting, along with everything else for that matter. Her head swam for a second and a wave of nausea hit. Slumping down to quell the urge to empty her stomach; from her half laying position on the floor Kimiko had a perfect vantage to view the other occupants of the room… somewhat.

"The nausea will subside in a moment."

"Oh iie! What is it you have against me?" She quietly moaned recognizing the voice.

"Hmm?" Kurama looked confused. Slowly he backed away from the youkai princess.

Sitting up finally she stupidly stared out at the people with out blinking. Finally she opened her mouth.

"Ano, why the hell did you kidnap me for?"

CLIFF HANGER! well review and I'll continue don't and I won't. That simple

Ja Ne!

1 uhm if any of you has seen Underworld then you will have heard the word 'abomination' thrown around, What it is, is any one of mixed blood (Say an Ice demon and a Fire demon mated, there child would be seen as an abomination or a hanyou is an abomination). Technically Kimiko would be seen as an abomination because her Father was a wind demon and her Mother was an ice demon. Traditionalist will still call people of mixed blood abominations but the term has for the most part gone into disuse due to a very low birth rate of elemental Youkai (Demons) due to inbreeding within the individual races. The Makai government has long tried to discourage it (breeding with in ones own race) in an attempt to produce more elemental youkai, but still endorse a healthy non animal youkai (like kitsunes and such) elemental youkai interbreeding policy. On an interesting note it has been scientifically proven that 'abominations' are stronger than 'pure demons' even if the anti-abomination party refuses to believe it.

2 Ja Ne is the female form of good bye and Ja Na is the male, so if a male says Ja Ne he is incorrect. Like wise of a female says Ja Na she is also incorrect... okay i'll shut up now


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Eremis here uhm well nothing to say so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Eremis does not own Yu Yu Hakusho and if she did she'd charge admission, thank you.

Kari sat in her apartment crying; her baby girl had just been kidnapped. Slowly she got up, her muscles felt like they were stretching out to there max at the movement. Stiffly she made her way to a large mirror. Summoning up images into her mind she forced her will into the surface and altered the image.

"Kari-sama! To what … oh my dear kami-sama what's wrong?" the blue oni that worked for Koenma asked worried at the Empress' tear stains.

"I-I need to talk to Enma-sama!" She choked as fresh tears streamed down her face. In an instant she was seated in a chair and the Emperor of all of Reikai was handing her a tissue.

Kimiko sat gagged and tied for 'her protection' as Lord Kaito told how he feared she was brainwashed into thinking her kidnapers were her family; and trying to drown out Kimiko's muffled protests of how she had a restraining order against him. Everyone ignored her. Finally she resigned to sit there muttering curses, insults, and glaring at everybody. They continued to ignore her. Eventually she gave up, but that eventuality was after a very long time. After an hour of the negotiations Kimiko started to wiggle a bit.

_My butt's asleep_.

Of course mentioning it, even mentally, makes it worse. Soon the prickly tingling sensation spread up her back until just about everything was covered in the self-electrocution feeling. She began to wiggle even more trying to get consciousness back into her pinned and needled body. A dark shadow appeared above her blocking the dim light. Kimiko looked up into the eyes of person feeling slightly intimidated by the cold blank red eyes.

"Onna if I let you loose from your bindings will you stop moving around?" Kimiko thought about it for a second.

_He didn't say anything about being quiet…_ she nodded. He unsheathed his sword and raised it as if to strike. She winced awaiting the blow but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw the ropes had been cut, but not her. He sheathed the blade and smirked at her.

_He's good!_

"Hiei is excelled at swords; he will be teaching you martial arts."

"Beg pardon?" she asked not really understanding what it was she was being told.

"You will be staying here," Koenma explained as if to a very stupid person. "Hiei and a few others will be teaching you martial arts. Kurama will be teaching you in basic survival in the Makai. And I will be teaching you court basics." Kimiko mentally groaned at the thought of the idiot teaching her. Finally getting up and stretching looking around she stopped at the ancient couple. Her Okaa-san had once said, when Kimiko had gotten profusely interested in her father and his side of the family, that her ojii-sama and obaa-sama were cold cruel people, now that she saw them Kimiko could certainly see why Okaa-san had thought that.

The one called Hiei was sitting on a pouf at the very edge of the gathering, people had started to get up and mingle. The door was unsupervised.

_don't even think about it_

She whirled around and saw Hiei looking in her direction.

_Think about what?_ She thought innocently knowing he was still reading her mind. He smirked and she continued.

_If you can read my mind then why don't you realize that there was a mistake?_

_I know_

_Then why!_

_Hn_

Kimiko just stood there in disbelief.

"I suggest you head to bed now, you have sword training with me first thing in the morning." He darted over to whisper to her.

"But, it's already the middle of the night!" she squeaked

"Hn, then I'd suggest you get to it princess, for I'm fetching you a dawn." He replied and vanished.

Kimiko took the 'advice' and retired to her chambers. Laying on the futon sleep evaded her for a few seconds, giving her a little bit of time to evaluate things, but found that she really didn't want to so she closed her eyes and gave into her dreams.

True to his word the instant the sun first crested the roof tops, Hiei pounded on her door.

"ONNA, GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PRACTICE!" he bellowed, he had been up for over three hours practicing, and praying she knew something about swords.

"URUSAI JACKASS! IT'S TOO DAMN FUCKING EARLY!" she shouted rolling over. Hiei scowled and kicked the door in.

"OI!" she shouted as he barged in and grabbed her foot dragging her out and down the hallway. He stopped when he reached the corner and dropped her foot.

"Get up." He hissed. Mentally she ran through a list of words that shouldn't be in a princess's vocabulary. Eventually she got up and padded down to where she could smell breakfast. An entire assortment of people seemed to have already gathered and most if not all of them seemed to be youkai.

"Hn, finally you're here onna." She ignored him.

"Ohayo, Kimiko-chan, did you sleep well?" Just like Kurama to actually ask something like that.

"Hai I slept fine, it was the wake up that sucked." She looked at the other people at the table. A few, she realized, she recognized.

(Kimi's POV)

"Hey I saw you at the dark tournament!" a few of them looked a little startled at my outburst, oops I forgot it was still five am and they are youkai oopsies my bad. Kurama seemed to understand my thoughts and he chuckled at them.

"You weren't raised by youkai were you?" he inquired taking a sip of his breakfast tea.

I take a swig of mine before answering.

"Oh iie I was raised by a koori-youkai, but she was a horrific morning person." I smirked at his expression took another swing of my tea and continued. "Point in case, she used to sing, every fucking morning, regardless of anything. Drove me nuts. But what could I do? She was my Okaa-san, even if you say otherwise, and we were night and day, me and her, she loved the day, working hard, despite her title, singing, smiling, happy shit like that. Me? Late night partier, lazy as all hell, bitchy, well- you'll find out all this later." I left off leaving the impression that I would be difficult, which I would. I had no intention of going along with this whole half-cocked, half-brained scheme of theirs I may be acting friendly now, but it was only the task of waiting for my chance.

"Ano, so Kimiko-san is there any ano, disabilities that we should know about?" Boton asked to change subjects.

"Disabilities?" that was a random change of topics.

"Hai, you know asthma, trick knee's, weak ankles, that sort."

"Oh… well I uh I hyperventilate rather easily." I said sheepishly, it was kinda embarrassing to have such a lame weakness, but it was one that, though minor, could become deadly if not controlled. Plus it's not like I had a prosthetic limb or something, it was just a breathing issue.

"Oh, hyperventilate?" sigh.

"It's… well I'm not really sure what it is precisely, but it's where they tell you to breathe in a bag. Yeah that. I think it has something to do with my body not absorbing oxygen or something because it feels like I'm breathing but my body isn't getting air or something." I shrug "Kinda sad a kaze-youkai not being able to breathe isn't it?" Boton actually looked concerned.

"Well, what if you're training and you have an attack?"

"I just press my fist against my chest and try to take deep breaths."

"But what if it's too bad for you to do that?" she said becoming hysterical. I shrug again.

"Then I either wait out the attack or I suffocate." She was in all reality concerned about me? Why? I'll just betray her at the first moment's chance. After all I'm a youkai, that's completely with in my nature, and she knows it. Well at least she should.

"Onna hurry up and finish your food because we are leaving to train in ten minutes." I scowled and finished my tea; I was never a breakfast fan anyway.

Those were the worst three hours of my life. Hiei's so called training was to give me the lightest sword he could find, which was still a bit too heavy for me, and chase me around trying to kill me for three relentless hours. I almost felt like whirling around and freezing his face off, but no, he didn't hold still long enough for me to get a good swipe at him. I stormed inside for three things, food, a shower and a nap, all of which I was denied as Kurama met me inside the door way and pointed back to the forest I just got out of.

"You're kidding right?" He continued to point. I glared at him and stomped back out.

We sat outside or rather he was hunched behind a bush and I was laying flat on my stomach chewing a wild Makai black berry from a bush that had been transplanted here and let grow wild. I listened it was actually rather interesting as he listed off several plants and what they could be used for.

"Your not even listening are you?"

"Hai! You just said the Mikoku shrub is a very powerful aphrodisiac to use this property the entire plant must be boiled, clean of impurities, for twenty eight days in moonlight, until it reaches a thick pink syrupy stage. Then it is to be drunk with wine." I protested. He sighed. (End POV)

"Or you could chew one of the roots until you have the desired effect."

"Oh" she coughed a bit. An awkward silence settled over the two teens. Unconsciously he popped the root in his mouth with out realizing what he was doing.

"Ano Suichii?" she started.

"It's Kurama." He replied still chewing the root subconsciously.

"Ano, _Kurama_…" she began again.

"Hai?" he still wasn't paying attention.

"The root?"

"Hmm?" his eyes went wide. He spat it out but it was too late.

Kimiko walked in the back door to Genkai's shrine laughing herself to pieces. _Ha-ha he's such a dork!_ Genkai met her inside and told her to get cleaned up then meet her outside on the front porch. Kimiko gladly ran to her room, only getting lost once, and into her shower letting the warm water soak her through small bruises and scrapes and scratches healed up instantly; the dirt slid off and down the drain, her clothes we're piled up on the floor of her room, Yukina came in a few minutes into the shower and took her clothes saying she'd wash them and return them in an hour and in the mean time a new training Gi and underwear, Boton and Keiko went out to shop for them, was folded on top of her bed. Kimiko shouted out an 'OKAY ARIGATO!' to her and the timid Koorime left with her Pjs.

Okay I'm going to stop, because this chapter is way long over due so HERE YA GO! Be happy I updated


	3. Author's Note

Dear Loyal Readers,

… so many ways to say it, but none of them adequately do. So right to the point then.

I am abandoning fanfiction(dot)net (Fanfiction if those stupid fuckers edit the name on me again). I've had it, I've had it with the way they fuck up my stories whenever I post, if they even let me post. I've had it with a lot of the people. I've had it with the steady degradation of the fics on this site. I've taken my fill, so here's my list of grievances.

The way they mess up my stories-

I have these nicely written and well spaced out chapters to post, they look nice, they're edited, they're easy to read and follow, and then I begin the pain in the ass process of posting. And every time I pray it comes out the same, but it never does, lines are missing, spaceing's deleted, characters (symbols, not the people in the fic) disappear, sometimes even my font is changed, making my stories a pain in the ass to read. I have tried everything I could think of, I tried editing it after I post, I tried saveing it different ways, nothing works.

The People-

It's not everybody on here, in fact I seriously like having other authors to chat with and I love getting reviews, I actually like the ones that tell me I need to fix things, because it helps me as a writer grow, I especially like the authors who take their time to write decent fics, with such, apparently, unheard of things called _plots_ and _details_ and _pacing_. Oh who also write characters IN-FUCKING-CHARACTER to a understandable point, I mean this is _fanfiction_ after all, all of our stories are out of character and alternate reality/universe, and don't ruin any chance at a plot within five lines, trust me there are authors on this site who managed that. Another peeve of mine is the pairings, you have the rite to like whomever pairing you do, and if you don't like the pairing, simply _Don't read_ it's not brain surgery people, but since most of the categories on here don't have filters, please put the pairing _in_ the description, or at least make it obvious, I'm not a yaoi fan, I already have to sift through thousands of fics for one that isn't slash. Oh, and to the majority (note I said majority, not all) of authors who write in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, one, for the love of God TAKE A FUCKING WRITEING COURSE! And two, if you're that sad that you _fantasize about two twelve year old boys, __**who happen to be brothers**__, making out _seek counseling immediately. That's a serious mental issue, it's call pedophilia, and you can be arrested for it.

The Rules They Never Enforce-

I have seen fics, which belong lodged in the deepest recesses of Adultfanfiction's servers, posted loud and proud on this site. I have nothing against those types of fics; in fact, a well-written sex scene is a dieing art. And obviously nothing happens to them, while great fics, must suffer huge gaps in them because the author fears being kicked off the site for x-amount of time. And they are usually the ones that are checked, and that's sad because a swell of bad fics are riding on the site managers short-sightedness, getting away with things they should while people who do it tastefully as part of their art, get reprimanded.

So without further ado, I here-by retire from this site. I am no-longer posting or updating here, I will still receive your reviews, and reply to them like usual, and I will still receive PMs, but this is the last thing I will upload onto the site.

Sorrowfully yours,

Pseudonym.


End file.
